Alphonse Elric: Taken
by fma43
Summary: Ed has a dream that comes to life. His dream: Al gets kidnapped. More like a nightmare. Pairing: Implied EdxWin and RoyxRiza. WARNING: 2ND CHAP. IS OOC. Rating: T
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay guys. I writing like 3,000 stories at the same time and I don't know why. This story may include a little EdxWin, but not much. Same with RoyxRiza. :D _

_Anyway. As I said in the summary, Alphonse is taken as hostage and it's up to Ed and everyone else to rescue him. The story takes place after the movie, but since I don't want to waste time in writing a whole chapter on it, I'll tell you this: Ed and Al managed to come back. *spoiler..*_

_So just bear with me since I know for sure I will not update for a long time. I'll try my hardest. Just sit back and enjoy the show. :D_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Full metal Alchemist. D':_

_

* * *

_

Edward Elric was busy laying down on the bed that the "auto-mail freak" and her granny were lending him and his brother, considering they don't have a place of their own. With him doing so, his younger brother, Alphonse, was downstairs eating breakfast with Winry and Granny Pinako. Alphonse loved the way Winry made breakfast. He considered it to be "warm and full of love." Anyway, as those three were happily eating their meal, Alphonse broke the silence.

"What do you think is wrong with brother? He's still upstairs and wide awake but he won't come down to eat." Alphonse questioned Winry. Winry rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that's just Ed." Granny Pinako chuckled a bit. "That shrimp gets me thinking sometimes. He's always up to no good," Granny Pinako pointed out.

Then Edward came dashing down the stairs nearly breaking everything around him.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP YOU OLD HAG?!" Edward yelled, over-reacting as usual. Everyone, with the exception of Ed, burst out laughing and after about half a minute began eating again.

Edward sighed and walked up to Winry. "What do you have for me today, Win?" he asked, a huge and grim smile forming on his face, growing bigger every second. Winry sighed. "Maybe if you had gotten up sooner, I would have made some extras for you." Edward frowned and just sat next to Al. Granny Pinako laughed. "Alphonse. Would you be so kind as to go to the store to buy some goods for us? I need them for dinner tonight." Granny Pinako asked. Al smiled. "Sure." Edward glared at Pinako. Then he turned to Al, who was already walking out the door. Edward panicked and yelled, "Wait Al! I-I'll come with you!" Alphonse froze in his position and turned around, looking at his brother in a state of confusion. _'What's wrong with brother? He's acting so strangely..' _He thought to himself. Al shook his head and sighed. "No, brother. You stay here and rest. It won't be long." Alphonse said again turning around to continue his path out the door.

Edward sighed and turned back around, only to find Winry and Pinko staring at him as if his hair had just been dyed rainbow.

"What?" he asked. He shook his head again, rising from his seat and heading toward the staircase. "I'm going to lay down for a while." he said, going up the stairs much slower than he had come down.

Winry looked at her grandmother and sighed again. "Al might be right. I think there is something wrong with Ed. He's acting really weird.." Winry said. Anyone could hear her worried tone. Pinako shook her head. "I bet he's just fine. I don't sense there's anything bothering him." she replied. Winry looked down on the floor. "But Granny, his eyes. They looked as though they had just seen the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone.." Winry sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Pinako rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself. But I assure you there's nothing wrong with him."

Winry walked to the room that Edward was in, only to find him standing at the window, thinking about something.  
She walked up to him, and placed a warm, welcoming hand on his non-automail shoulder. He was startled, considering he didn't know that she had even walked into the room.  
"Edward. What's bugging you? Today at breakfast you were acting really strange.. Al always goes to the market alone, and you don't mind. Why would you have to go with him today?" Winry asked, again, with that worried tone in her voice. "Did something happen between you two?"  
Edward sighed and shook his head, then continued looking out the window. Winry growled to herself. "Edward! Tell me what's wrong! What's going on?!" She asked him, tightening the grip on his shoulder. Edward closed his eyes. "Winry.." Then he turned around and gave her the most assuring look, his eyes telling her that there wasn't anything wrong between the brothers. Her eyes widened as her face turned a bit crimson. His auto-mail hand reached up and stroked her face softly. Then he turned to his bed and took a seat there. "Winry.. I.. I just had a dream. It's no big deal. After all, I don't really believe that it's going to happen.." he said looking down at the floor. She got down on her knees so that their eyes would meet. "What happened in your dream?" Winry asked curiously. Edward sighed. "Winry.. I don't like thinking about it." he responded. Winry placed her hand on his arm. "Tell me. I can help you." Edward smiled at her but stopped smiling, as he had decided to tell her. "Well.. I've actually been having the same dream for a few days now. Everything is the exact same thing, except the fact that every time I have it again, a little more is added to it. I know that it probably isn't going to happen but.." he swallowed hard. "It starts like this_."_

_-Edward's Dream-_

_It was just like the morning. Granny Pinako had commanded Alphonse to go the market and he accepted. Edward hadn't really cared and he let Al go on by himself. He knew that Al knew how to take care of himself. At least he thought he knew.  
__So as Alphonse was on his way, he noticed that a strange van, colored dark green with dark windows so that the people outside couldn't see what was happening in the car, was going the very same direction as he was. Alphonse immediately took action and went another direction, as if to confuse the driver who seemed to be following Al.  
Al hadn't realized that when he made a turn to the left, he had reached a dead end. Quickly, he turned around, only to find the van parking right in front of him. Since the windows were dark, He squinted his eyes so he could see better. He found two men, covering almost every part of their body with clothing. Al's mouth dropped open and he tried to make a plan so that he could escape safely and run back to Winry and Pinako's house.  
He then quickly jumped on the car's dashboard. He tried to stay as far away from the windows as possible. Then he jumped again, landing on the roof of the car. He attempted to jump off the car and run to safety but the man sitting in the passenger seat stuck his arm through the window and grabbed Al's ankle, causing him to trip and fall on his back._

_"Hey! Let go of me!!" He yelled, desperate to find a 'plan B' to escape.  
At this point, Al was being dragged down to the dashboard again. The driver came out of the car. Al's heart was beating faster than it ever had. The man was a giant. He was, like, 6 feet tall. Al tried climbing down the dashboard so he can attempt to run for safety, again, but he wasn't quick enough. The super tall guy grabbed his left arm and managed to get the right one, putting them behind Al's back. Al struggled as hard as he could, and he succeeded. He ran away as fast as he could. He was headed towards his home..well not his..  
The driver got in the car and quickly began chasing Al. Al was more scared then he actually had ever been. He saw that the car was chasing him, causing him to automatically run faster.  
Soon enough, Al got really tired of running. He collapsed to the floor, taking long deep breaths as he tried to regain his energy so he could continue running.  
"Too bad for you, Alphonse. We've got you now." A strange voice said. Al looked up, only to find five men surrounding him. The super tall guy bent down and picked Al up, taking him to his car. Al felt too helpless to even bother using alchemy to escape._

_The man rested Alphonse on the back seat. He immediately locked all the doors and tied Al's ankles together as well as his wrists.  
Al didn't even bother to struggle. He closed his eyes and acknowledged his failure._

_Al opened his eyes as he felt the van come to a sudden stop. There was finally some light inside the car, causing Al to barely even be able to open his eyes. He felt himself being picked up and being taken to what looked like an abandoned factory. It was extremely dark inside.  
He was released from his restraints. Immediately he took action and tried to run away from the man. The man grabbed the strands of hair that were tied in a ponytail, causing Alphonse to scream in pain. The man chuckled to himself.  
The man let go of Al's hair, causing Al to fall on the floor. But Al's hands were quick enough to catch himself.  
The man grabbed his hair again, pulling the poor boy up from the floor. Alphonse, now grunting in pain, looked up and found the man glaring at him. Al looked back at him. Then the man started saying something._

_"There's a reason we've kidnapped you Alphonse."_

_Alphonse kept looking at the man with a look that was trying to say 'Let go of my hair.'_

_The man laughed and dropped Al to the floor, not caring about what could have happened to him as he fell. He walked out of the building, locking the door from outside, so that Alphonse couldn't escape._

_Alphonse waited 'till the car drove away. Then he buried his face in his arms and began sobbing. The sobbing was so uncontrollable; he wouldn't stop crying or shaking. Then he screamed:_

_"EDWARD!!!!!!"_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay I'm back. ;D If you're here, I thank you for actually reading this story. I hope you like it! Oh and if you read it, you'd better review! Reviews make me feel good since I know that people are actually wasting their time to read this. :D By the way.. this chapter make strike you as a little OOC.. well maybe a little more than a little.. He he.. Reviews, please!_

_

* * *

_

Edward finished telling Winry his horrifying dream.

Winry stared at Edward in shock. "Oh my god.."  
Edward chuckled a bit. "It was the worst dream I've had in my life. But I don't know why I had it. I would never wish something so cruel towards Al. What really scares me is that I've had it more than once. And one day after another. Winry, I just.." Winry smiled and put one finger on his lips. "Don't worry Ed. It's not going to happen." Edward sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope you're right.." he said. Then he fell back in his bed and closed his eyes. Not too long after, he felt Winry's arm go around his waist, and immediately he opened his eyes. He found Winry sitting next to him with her right hand on his stomach. He turned pink as he saw Pinako enter the room and the both of them smiled nervously.

"This is NO TIME to be smiling and having a romantic session."  
Winry and Edward looked at each other.  
"It's Alphonse! He hasn't come back from the market!" Pinako yelled. Winry looked at the clock. "It's been 30 minutes.." she said, looking back at her grandmother.  
Edward looked at them as if they were talking gibberish. "W-what do you mean? Al has to be here.. I bet he's outside with Den or sitting at the dining table or reading a book.." he said, not believing the news that Pinako had just told the couple. Edward stood up.  
"You're lying to me. Al IS here." He said, trying to reassure himself that Alphonse had been in the house with them the whole time, listening to the dream that Edward had been having.  
"I'm not lying to you. Now if I were you I would start--"

Edward dashed out the door and ran downstairs. The two beings left upstairs could here Edward yelling:

"AL!? Where are you? I know you're here! This isn't funny anymore! Come out Al! I know you're here! I KNOW IT!!"

Pretty soon they heard him run out the door. Winry immediately ran after him.

"EDWARD! WAIT!" She yelled, desperate to make him stop.  
She kept running after him, and she was able to figure out where he was headed to: the market.  
"EDWARD!! WAIT!!" She yelled again.

_-15 minutes later-_

Edward came out of the market with no one following him, that is, except for Winry.  
Ed turned around, causing Winry to get startled. He was glaring at her, but the hatred that was running through his veins was not towards her.  
He pointed at the sky and turned back around.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?! **BRING HIM BACK!!!!**_" He yelled at what appeared to be no one.  
Winry approached him, feeling scared to even touch him. Gathering up all her strength, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Edward. Please, calm down. Everything will be alright. We'll find him.." she said. He turned to face her again, with a more gentle look this time. She noticed the anger that was leaving his body being replaced by fear and agony. She also noticed the tears about to erupt from his eyes. "Edward.." she whispered in a calm soothing voice, trying to stop him from crying.  
As if it had all happened in slow motion, he immediately wrapped his arms around her body, burying his already wet face into her shoulder. He then began calling out Alphonse's name, as though Al could hear him. He was sobbing. Because they both knew the truth.

What had happened in his dream had already happened in real life. They both felt as if they were in the middle of a dream..  
But they weren't. It was all totally real.

Winry embraced him as well. She'd never seen Ed in so much pain.. emotionally.  
After what seemed like an eternity(which was really a few minutes), Edward finally stopped crying, but he hadn't stopped shaking.  
"Ed. How 'bout we get you to bed?" Winry said softly.  
Edward let go of her. "I don't want to go to sleep. I **_can't _**go to sleep. Not with me knowing that Al's been taken away from me." he whispered.  
"I was wrong. I thought that Alphonse could take care of himself. I thought that my dream was fake, that it would never happen. But there was another part of me that said '_Go with Al. Go protect him. He can't get hurt.' _I... I failed to do so. I listened to him when he told me to stay. I'm such a fool. Why would I let something like that happen to him. I can't believe it. It's not something that will get through my mind." he whispered in vain. At the time, it seemed as though he hated himself.  
Edward didn't bother to look at Winry, as he knew she was staring at him.  
"Let's go."

* * *

Alphonse had woken up.  
"Where am I?" he said quietly to himself.  
Suddenly, it all came back to him.  
He stared at his own hands, seeing that they were tied together. He looked down at his legs. They were tied together as well.  
He tried his best to break the ropes, but failed to succeed.  
So he had to use 'plan B' now.

"**_HEY!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY BROTHER!! HELP ME!!!"_**  
Al's hopes got high as he heard footsteps approaching the building he was stuck in.  
The door slammed open and Al gasped in fear as the super tall guy grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air. Alphonse was struggling to get some air in his body but failed, once again.  
"Now you listen here, _punk. _You can't go around yelling for help, understood?! Someone will hear you and I'll get caught." The super tall guy said while throwing Al back on the floor.  
Instead of leaving, the guy shut the door and was in the building alone with Al. Al stared at the man in fear, thinking that he was going to do something terrible to him. Unfortunately, Alphonse was right, and he found that out when the man approached him with a huge and evil grin on his face.

The man took out one of his knives, and it wasn't one of those small ones that Hughes used. It was big enough to kill someone.  
Alphonse didn't know what to do. He knew that the chances of him being killed were very high..

The man tore off the ropes that were binding Al and grabbed his right arm. He placed it against the wall and stabbed Al's palm. Al, who was now screaming in pain, couldn't move now that the man had attached his right hand to the wall with a knife.  
The man had done the exact same thing with another knife, only this time to his left hand. He left Al hanging to the wall by 2 knives, and stared at the figure in front of him as if it was a beautiful work of art. Al was crying because of the pain. This annoyed the man. He stuffed a spare handkerchief in Alphonse's mouth. Then he slapped Alphonse in the face and left the poor boy all by his lonely self...

* * *

Pretty soon, Ed and Winry were at home and Edward was laying down in his bed. Pinako came in with a hot cup of tea and left it on the table, so that whenever Ed decided to have some, he could just get it from there. It had been almost 4 hours since Edward came home after his big tantrum outside of the market. Dinner had already passed and he hadn't come down, not even for a bite of some food. Winry had taken a glance in the room a couple of times, only to find more tears trailing down his face leaving noticeable marks, since the tears always went down the same path. It hurt Winry to see him like this. It hurt Ed to be like this. He wanted to show the world that he was tough, that size doesn't matter, and that nothing would make him cry. He wanted to be strong, that he would never let anything like that happen to his brother or anyone else. The thought that his dear brother wasn't somewhere he wanted to be made him shudder.  
"Edward?"  
That voice startled him. He was taken away from his thoughts as he saw a beautiful person standing in front of him.  
"Winry.."  
"Edward, I.." she paused, "I don't like seeing you like this. It hurts me inside whenever I look inside this room, only to see you crying. It hurts me that something inside is hurting you.. I can't stand to see you like this anymore.. Just.. don't worry Edward. We'll start looking for Al tomorrow. If you want, we can even call Lieutenant Hawkeye and Roy to help us on the search for him. Now get some rest, Ed." Edward snarled. "I don't want that bastard to help me on this one," he said while turning around to hide from Winry that tears were once again shed from his beautiful, golden eyes, "He'll only make things worse." Edward said. Winry sighed in frustration. She was well aware that Edward was crying again. She just walked out of the room feeling ashamed that she couldn't do anything to help him at the time..  
"Al.." Edward whispered quite loudly. "I.. I'm so sorry.. How could I have let this happen to you? This is my fault.. I should have went with you.. to be there for you.. to protect you.." Ed sighed. "I can't forgive myself for this.. You've already went through enough bad things in your life.. you don't deserve more.. I deserve it. It should be me in your position. **_ME!!_**" He yelled, feeling a terrible pain coming from the bottom of his heart.  
Pinako and Winry heard Edward cry out followed by a loud _thud_. The two of them were frantic. They dashed up the stairs and ran to Ed's room.  
They saw him, lying on the floor covering his face with his hands. "Ed!" Winry yelled desperately as she ran to him, resting her hand on his flesh arm. He quickly slapped her hand away. Both she and Pinako stared at him in fear. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PITY! ALL YOU'RE CAPABLE OF DOING IS WATCHING ME WITH THAT STUPID, PITIFUL FACE ON!! THAT RIDICULOUS LOOK ON YOUR FACE ISN'T HELPING ME AT ALL! IT ISN'T SOME KIND OF MAP LEADING TO WHERE ALPHONSE IS NOW, SO JUST **_GET OUT!!!_**" Edward screamed while the millions of tears kept falling from his eyes. He looked straight into Winry's eyes and he wouldn't take his eyes off of them.  
Winry stared back into his hate-filled eyes. She looked down on the floor, causing her blond bangs to hide her extra-wet eyes from him. "_You heartless creature. You think you know everything. And something that Ido know is that I can't help you in this crisis. I know. I know that I'm not some kind of key to helping you find Al. Now let me tell you something Edward Elric. Something that you don't already know. I'm willing to do all I can for you. And something else that you don't already know. IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU! IN FACT, I CARE A LOT MORE ABOUT YOU THAN WHAT YOU **THINK** YOU KNOW!! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE IN THIS BLOODY WORLD THAT WANTS TO FIND AL!! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HIM, TOO!!"_To that, she looked at his eyes for a split second, slapped him on the cheek, and ran out of the room. Pinako looked at the heart-broken boy in disgust.  
"Winry's right. You are a heartless creature. You know, Mr. Elric, this whole world isn't only about you. It's not only about _your _feelings. There are some other people in this world, and those other people have feelings too, and they MATTER! You should start treating other people like they should be treated and you should open your heart to the ones that love you!" She yelled, rage taking over her puny body. He looked down on the floor. She turned to walk away, but stopped. "You cold-hearted, selfish runt." She walked out of the room feeling angry, but extremely surprised that he hadn't reacted to her 'runt' comment.  
Edward kept looking at the marks of Winry's tears on the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed, disgusted with himself. He had no more tears. They had all been screamed, slapped, and lectured out of him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys. I'm back! I'm ready to update this story now. 3rd chapter, here I come!!_

_Shame on you people. You haven't been reviewing my story. :P Anyway, if you are here, then will you PLEASE review my story? That would be very kind of you. I'll review your stories if you review mine.. :D_

_Remember, children. REVIEW!!!!!!!! _

_

* * *

_

It had been 40 minutes since the little quarrel in Ed's room. Winry was sitting outside by herself, Den accompanying her. She sat hugging her legs with her head lazily resting on her knees. She had stopped crying after about 20 minutes and just stared at the sky, wondering what could have made Ed tick like that, and more importantly, where on this earth could Al be. She sighed.  
"Where can Al be? I'm so worried.." she said to herself. As one would expect, she was pissed at Ed; She was only trying to help him. '_If that's a problem, then so be it,' _she thought to herself.  
She stood up and went back into her house. Who knew where Pinako was?

As she entered, she found Edward standing with the phone next to his ear. He looked up and saw her standing and he just stared at her. Anyone could guess that he was no longer listening to the person on the other line. He put the phone down.  
He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her with a guilty face on. Winry read his face like it was the easiest thing to read.  
"You should feel guilty. You know I was only trying to help you."

Edward sighed. At first, he had a little trouble talking to her since, clearly, she was mad at him. Ed closed his eyes.

"Winry.. I-"

"Don't even bother trying to apologize." Winry interrupted.

Ed looked at her in shock. "But, Win, I-"

"I don't care, Edward."

"Winry.."

"JUST SHUT UP, EDWARD!!" She yelled. To that she ran up the stairs and quickly ran up to her room before Ed could follow. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

Edward dropped to the floor and pulled his hair in frustration. He sighed. "Girls."

Pinako walked up to him. "Well, well, Mr. Elric. Look at what you've gotten yourself into." she laughed.

Edward immediately turned to glare at her. "What do you mean I got myself into this?! It's her! She just can't get over a stupid thing that I said and get on with her life! I already have to deal with Al and....." he stopped.  
He looked down on the floor.

"Al.."

Pinako sighed. "I would start looking for him, if I were you. And take my granddaughter with you."

Ed snarled. "Why do I have to take her with me? Like she would help me, considering she's mad at me."

"That's where your wrong, Ed."

Edward and Pinako were both startled by the new voice in the room. They turned around and saw Winry, with tears rolling down her face.  
Pinako gasped and Ed's eyes widened.

"Winry.. don't... don't cry.."

Winry ignored Ed's comment and turned away.

"Look Win. I'm sorry about me yelling at you back there. I was totally out of my mind and I didn't know what in the hell I was saying.. Don't cry.. please.." Ed sighed.

Winry turned back to face him.

Pinako tugged on Ed's arm, gesturing him to kneel down so she could whisper something to him.  
"I'll leave you on your own now. You should be able to figure out what to do."  
Edward growled as Pinako walked away.

Again, Winry started walking up the stairs.

"WAIT!!" Edward yelled, not realizing what he had just said.

Winry turned around furiously. "You don't mean any of that! You don't care about me at all! You aren't sorry!!"

She ran up the stairs. "WAIT WINRY!!" he yelled, chasing after her.

She quickly slammed the door in his face. Edward sighed in frustration.

_'Maybe Pinako was right.. Maybe I was the one who caused all of this..' _Ed thought to himself.

He knocked on her door.

"Winry!"

He knocked again.

"That's where _you're_ wrong! I did mean what I said.. I do care about you.." he sighed in frustration again. "I AM sorry."

Still no response.

"Winry.. if you're crying.. please.. just stop. I.. it's just that.. well.." he sighed. "I hate seeing you cry. It's.. like.. a really terrible feeling.. the fact that most of the time I can't do anything about it." he looked down. "I was upset about Al.." he swallowed hard. "I'm really sorry. I took it all out on you.. when all I should have done was cry it all out.. until there were no tears left.. but instead I had to face it the hard way. All my tears were slapped out of me by someone I really care about. And I think I deserved it. You don't deserve to be in any kind of agony. Please don't cry. I don't want you to."

He tried knocking on her door again.

"If you're mad at me, I can understand why. And it's okay if you don't want to talk to me. I should have realized that you WERE only trying to help me.. and that you.. do care about me. I should have never even slapped your hand off of my shoulder.. that's what I needed. A warm, soothing touch from someone as sweet and lovely as you. I needed a hug from you.. or maybe even a ki-... no, never mind. I should give you more credit. You've always been there to support me and you were always there, waiting for me if I needed anything. You never left my side, even when I acted like a jerk, you were always by my side. I should have never yelled.. you don't deserve it. Now I don't care if you come out and throw a thousand wrenches at me. Because I really do deserve it. I've always treated you like crap.. I've always been a big jerk to you.. but you never treated me like a jerk. I.. I'm really sorry." He whispered those last three words in a shameful tone.

He waited a few seconds and realized that Winry still wasn't coming out. He sighed and turned to walk down the stairs.

He went outside and began taking a long walk by himself, until somebody threw a wrench at his head, causing him to fall over.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT-!" he was interrupted by the sight of a young lady smiling widely at him.

"W-Winry?" he said.

She ran to him and gave him a bear hug.  
"It's okay, you jerk." She hugged him tighter. He sighed in relief and hugged her back.

"Winry?" he asked.

"Yes?"

Naturally, he began turning red, as she hadn't let go of him. "Uh.. I..." he swallowed hard. "N-never mind. How 'bout we.. go look for Al now?"

Winry finally let go. "Yea." She looked straight into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. He looked right back at her eyes.

"Let me go tell Grandma, okay?" she said turning around and walking away. He didn't reply and just watched her walk away.

As soon as she entered the house, he turned and kept walking. "Al.. Where can you be?" he said out loud.

* * *

_'I wonder if Brother found out that I've been kid..napped.." _Al thought to himself. He had stopped crying a few minutes after even though he was still in a lot of pain. "I wish Brother were here.."

* * *

**Man, this chapter was short.**

**You know, I've noticed that Alphonse barely makes an appearance in this story.. Well he _does _but Ed and Winry have a bigger part. Hey I've got some good news! Roy and Riza are in the next chapter! Yay!**

**One more thing. REVIEW! Click that little button. The poor thing is upset because you refused to give it enough attention. See, it's crying. So go press it and review my damn story dammit!!**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I've come to post the Fourth chapter of this (I hope)brilliant story! I said Roy and Riza were in it, did I not? Well, they are. Which is part of the reason that I'm so excited to write this chapter and it's also part of the reason why I just want to stop writing this fucking author's note and get on with the damn story! But, before I fufill my exciting dream, I have a few things to say.**

**Um, one. REVIEW.  
Two. Add me to your Author Alert list, because YES. I want you to read every one of my FMA stories.  
And more importantly, three. Yesterday I bought the Fullmetal Alchemist Premium OVA Collection DVD! Aren't you so happy?! Because I am! It's SO awesome!**

**Okay, um, *clears throat*, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ed, who was irritated, sat at the table, impatientley waiting for Winry. He had this huge headache from scowling for fifteen minutes.

"Win..ry?" he said through gritted teeth, trying to control himself from yelling at her, "Are you _finally almost done_?"

Winry barely looked up from what she was doing. "I am, Ed. Really!"

Ed silently growled. "The last time you said that," he said, clenching his fists, "YOU MADE ME WAIT FIFTEEN DAMN MINUTES, YOU JERK!"

Winry finally finished what she was doing and walked to Ed. "Oh, relax, you _runt_."

Ed froze. "WHO YA CALLIN' A-" he managed to yell before Winry slapped her hand over his mouth and sighed in frustration.

"Let's go, I'm done." she declared, also desperate to go find Al. Then, they heard a sound coming from outside.

They looked at each other before Ed ran outside.

Ed looked around. Just as he turned around to go back inside, he heard two people running and felt one of them pointing a gun at him. He slowly turned his head.

"H-hey.. shouldn't we talk first?" he sounded somewhat nervous. Then Winry came out.

She froze. Then the other guy pointed his gun at her(he's Man #2).

"HEY! Don't touch her!" Ed cried.

"Shut up, kid. There's some talking that we need to do, _now._" the man pointing his gun at Ed said hoarsely(he's Man #1). Ed gulped.

"S-sure thing. Whatever you say.. Hehe..." his voice shrunk as he lifted both arms over his head.

Man #1 and Man #2 exchanged looks. Man #2 nodded and walked to Ed. He pointed his gun at his arm and shot.

It was almost like it was in slow motion. When the bullet finally reached Ed's arm, the impact of the bullet was so strong that it almost made him fall backwards.

Ed slowly turned his head from side to side as he gripped the part where his arm and the bullet made contact. He snarled.

"Wrong arm, buddy!" he yelled, attempting to transmuste his arm into a blade with alchemy, but..

Gravity pulled his arm back down, and after that, he couldn't move it.

"Huh?" he stood there, staring at his left arm, which was still in the 'clapping' position, sort of dumbstruck. Then, both men pointed their guns at him. He jumped.

"Hey, guys, take it easy!" he laughed nervously. "Why don't we all just go back inside the house and talk it over, okay?"

"Shut up!" Man #2 yelled angrily.

Ed said nothing.

Man #2 put his gun down, thinking that they finally had Ed and Winry under control.

Ed stood still as his eyes shifted from side to side. Then, he kicked (1)Man #2's face and Man #2 fell to the floor. Man #1 acted quickly and shot. Luckily, Ed moved out of the way quick enough, so the bullet didn't hit him. He turned around and punched the guy with his left arm, which also made him fall down. Ed stood proudly before their eyes.

"What was that you needed to say to us?" he grinned evilly.

"You damn kid!" Man #1 yelled. He stood up and grabbed Ed by the collar.

"Don't call me a kid!" Ed screamed furiously.

Man #1 punched him in the face.

"Edward!" Winry yelled, somewhat irritated. To that, Man #2 pointed his gun at her.

Edward growled. "You didn't answer me. What do you want?!"

Man #1 threw Ed on the floor. "We have to talk."

Ed gasped and sat up. "Did you kidnap my brother?!" his voice quivered.

Man #1 chuckled. Then he started laughing like a maniac. "Brilliant deduction, Edward Elric."

Edward grimaced. Then he stood up and punched the man several times (2). His eyes dilated. "Give me back my little brother! Where is he, you bastard?! Tell me! _Now_!" he wailed.

Man #1 laughed like a maniac again. Ed growled.

"On one condition," Man #1 began.

Ed got on his knees. "Anything. Just tell me where Al is!" he yelled.

They all were interrupted by strange footsteps.

"Well, Ed. Why do you want to know where Alphonse is? Did something happen?" Roy asked inquisitively. Riza stood behind him, with her gun in her hand, just in case.

Ed's facial expression softened as he looked down on the floor. "..This.. This dumbass kidnapped Al!"

Riza gasped and Roy just frowned. "Ed, you shouldn't negotiate with these type of people." Roy said blankly.

Ed stood up and clenched his left fist only(he couldn't move his right arm). "You idiot! If I don't, Al might be killed! You really think I'd want that?!" Ed was furious.

"Take it easy, Ed." Roy said calmly. Their eyes met and Roy gestured Ed to follow him.

Ed did as he was told and followed Roy, that is, until Man #1 grabbed Ed's wrist and pointed his gun at his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Man #1 yelled. Ed froze.

Then Riza got on one knee and pointed her gun at Man #1. Man #1 chuckled.

"You wanna play?" he asked maliciously. To that, he pointed his gun at Riza.

"You idiot!" Ed yelled, talking to Riza.

Man #1 turned his head to look at Ed. He began twisting his arm. Ed snarled.

"Is that all you've got, old man?" Ed asked. Man #1 twisted it even more. Ed grunted in pain.

"Leave those two alone!" Roy yelled. "Aw, geez, Ed. This is what happens when you try to negotiate with these guys!"

Riza was frozen, except her arms. Her arms were shaking furiously. Roy looked at her and slowly walked to her with his hands over his head. When he was close enough, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded. She stood up and put her gun down.

"No, I don't want to _play_." she said plainly.

He twisted Ed's arm even more. "Oh? Are you afraid? Afraid of dying?" he asked.

Winry gasped and ran into her house.

Roy glowered at Man #1. "Let's make a deal. You hand over Alphonse. No damage. No fatalities. In exchange, we'll hand over a few thousands. Deal?" Roy said.

Man #1 burst out laughing. "You fool! You really think that I took Elric for _money_?"

"What do you want?!" Roy shouted.

He started laughing even harder. "I want everything there is. _Immortality_."

"And you really expect me to-!" Ed managed to say before he was interrupted by his own scream, caused by Man #1 twisting his arm even harder.

"Stop!" Riza yelled, pointing her gun at Man #1. Roy gently pushed the gun down.

"If you want immortality, then why the hell did you take Al?" Roy asked, sounding infuriated.

Surprisingly, Man #1 did not burst out laughing. "Well, I thought Edward Elric might know something about it. So I thought I should force him to tell me by using Alphonse. Simple, really."

"I don't know anything!" Edward yelled. "Now, tell me where Alphonse is!"

"NO! Not until you tell me how to gain a neverending life!" Man #1 was incredibly mad.

"But I don't know a-anyth-thing!" Edward yelled. Man #1 was twisting his arm. If he twisted it anymore, his arm would brake.

"LIAR!"

"Gyahh!"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!!"

"Let go of him!" Winry yelled.

Then, Man #2 shot her.

* * *

**(1) I'll find names for them sooner or later.**

**(2) Ed likes to punch him.**

**Reviews?**

**Ciao,  
~fma43**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I uploaded super late.. Like seriously, how long has it been? I miss you guys D:  
Before I keep going, Man #1's name is Jay P. from now on and Man #2's name is Nathan.  
Anyway, let's see if I still remember what's supposed to happen next.. Oh, yes.

Moving on~

* * *

"Winry!" Edward, Roy and Riza all yelled simultaneously.

Jay P. chuckled. "You fools! Stop worrying about her and tell me the secret before all of you get killed!"

Ed grimaced. "Let me go!" He grunted and shook uncontrollably as his arm was being twisted even more.

Jay P. began speaking until he was interrupted, "Not until you tell me-"

"I don't know the god damned secret to immortality you bastard! Give me back Al and go bother someone else about it!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Jay P. screamed as he coiled the golden-eyed alchemist's arm all the way.

Ed let out an intense wail and fell to the floor, biting his lower lip hard enough to shed blood, hoping the pain would just go away.

"E-Ed..." Winry managed to spit out. Riza gasped and quickly attended to her, trying to stop the bleeding. "Edward.."

Riza turned to Roy and gave him a look that said to go help Ed or she'd shoot him. To that, Roy cleared his throat and walked awkwardly to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hey, Fullmetal. You alright?" Roy asked him, merely standing over him. The inquiry almost sounded like a statement. To that, he heard Riza clear her throat angrily. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his face. Trying his hardest to sound more concerned, he continued. "Come on, Fullmetal, answer me."

"Scared, are you?" Jay P. whispered into Roy's ear. The Flame Alchemist felt someone snatch his gloves from his hands, followed by a hand placing itself over his mouth, his arms being pulled behind his back and a gun positioning itself next to his head.

Riza watched in shock as Nathan began speaking to her. "Surrender these children and the dumbass lives."

Immediately after, Roy began struggling in anger and annoyance for being called a dumbass.

Riza tried to conspire her next move. She stood up tall. "Okay, take them."

Everything silenced.

"Seriously?" Jay P. questioned. Riza nodded, and Jay P. freed Mustang. The latter looked at Jay P. in disgust before turning and walking away, almost sassily.

"Hawkeye?" Ed shouted, giving Riza a hard stare as she looked right back at him with a blank expression. Jay P. picked the defenseless, extremely confused young man and threw him over his shoulder. Before Nathan did the same, he took a good, long look at Winry's mounts and suddenly began having perverse thoughts.

As soon as their backs were facing the military pair, Riza stealthily pulled out her gun and aimed for the head of the man carrying the alchemist. She fired the gun and, unexpectedly, the bullet went straight though the aforementioned alchemist's back. He let out a stifled gasp and subconsciously held his breath.

The shooter's pupils dilated as she inhaled sharply. "I.. How?" she said under her breath.

Jay P. began laughing indecently but stopped suddenly and smirked. "I take it you were aiming for me?" he asked, sounding malicious.

The poor woman was speechless. She looked around desperately, then looked at her hands. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Ha ha," Jay P. laughed, "You should have tried harder, because now you're gonna have to pay."

Riza shrieked loudly as she fell to her knees and covered her face, followed by a series of sobs.

The Flame Alchemist just watched her in shock, not knowing how to react, which was unusual for him.

Edward Elric was thrown to the floor and his captivator walked with long strides towards Riza. Roy noticed his doing and immediately took action.

"STAY BACK!" Roy yelled, meanwhile pulling and extra pair of his special fire-producing gloves and slipping them on to his hands. He snapped, causing an enormous flame to dash towards the evil-doer, twisting and spinning on its way due to the wind in the air. Jay P. cried loudly as the fire made contact with his skin.

"That should leave him there for a while," Mustang mentioned as Jay P. fell to the ground, twitching and grunting.

"Lieutenant," Roy began, "are you alright?" he asked soothingly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and looked up at him with her wet eyes, not saying anything.

Soon enough, they both heard fast footsteps approaching them. It was Nathan, holding a dagger in his hand. "What have you done?" He was obviously mad. "I can't carry both of these dumb kids on my own!" Roy grabbed Riza and hugged her, protecting her from the insane man, taking a painful stab on his arm.

"DON'T CALL ME A KID, ASSHOLE!" Ed yelled suddenly, running to him and kicking him in his crotch. That was all he could do now, with no functioning arms. As soon as Nathan was on the floor, he started kicking his sides 'till he was unconscious. He panted heavily, soon falling on the floor due to his weakness.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled, "Get up! We have to get out of here!"

Ed groaned loudly and shot a glare at Roy. "I can't..."

Roy's eyes widened at his response. He smirked. "Can't get up without arms?"

Growling, he replied, "Yes I can! It's just kind of hard with a bullet in my back!"

Riza gasped lightly. Mustang smiled reassuringly and held his hand out for her. His expression saddened as she took his hand reluctantly and pulled herself up.

"Go get Winry." Roy commanded. She did as she was told and as soon as she was far enough, Roy bent over and grabbed Ed's arm, pulling him up harshly. He stifled a groan as he was being pulled from the ground.

"Listen, Beansprout. Go easy on Hawkeye. You know she didn't mean to hit you." To that, he released his grip on the blonde's injured arm.

The two men caught up to Riza and Winry. Roy took Winry in his arms, and they all walked to the car that brought Roy and Riza here.

"We'll get you two to a hospital right away." Roy spoke to Edward.

"Me? Why me? Only Winry.." he responded, his speech sounding a little sloppy and messy.

"But.. As I recall, you do need your arms, don't you? Bonehead." Roy answered, playfully punching the young man on the head.

Ed moaned softly, and before any of them knew it, he was on the ground, out cold.

* * *

Well, that's it folks!

Reviews, please?

Ciao,  
~fma43


End file.
